


Might

by arianapeterson19



Series: Shameless [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Cock Slut, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Fisting, I'm Going to Hell, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Sex Toy Mjolnir, Size Kink, Vibrators, caring thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: Thor shows Tony another use for his hammer.





	Might

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and you shall receive. For SailorIronPilot, who was curious.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari

Tony woke to the pleasant feeling of being wrapped in warmth. Thor was spooned up behind him, doing a very good impression of a koala, his strong limbs all wrapped around his smaller lover. Thor wasn’t sleeping – he didn’t require as much sleep as humans – but he was quiet, not wanting to disturb his boyfriend.

When Tony squirmed slightly, he realized that Thor’s cock was still inside him. The genius had fallen asleep shortly after they finished making love. (And that was what it had been, love making. Tony loved to be fucked by Thor but he enjoyed their slow, sensual love making sessions just as much.) When he had fallen asleep, Thor had still been inside him but Tony had assumed the demi-god would slip out at some point – when he was good and ready because Thor never did anything before he was good and ready.

“Why are you still inside me?” yawned Tony, not upset but curious.

“You’re so good at keeping my cock warm,” replied Thor with a playful grin, kissing Tony’s neck. “I couldn’t bare to be separated from you.”

Thor flexed minutely, forcing his hard penis to nudge Tony’s prostate, making the genius groan with unexpected pleasure.

“Thor,” whined Tony. “I have things to do today.”

“I have you to do today,” replied Thor. “Also, it is two in the morning. Everything you feel you must do can wait until the rest of the state is awake as well.”

Thor reached down and tweaked Tony’s dick, which was starting to show interest.

“Fine,” sighed Tony dramatically as he thrust slightly into Thor’s hand. “You’ve convinced me.”

Thor chuckled because one thing he adored about his lover was that Tony never needed any convincing to partake in activities with him – be they going to a museum or of a more intimate nature. Another thing was that Tony let Thor explore all sorts of various sexual kinks, something most did not allow him simply because they thought he was too old fashioned to be interested in anything more.

“Good. Then what are the words you’re allowed to use?”

“Yes, please, Thor, fuck, more,” recited Tony, his heart rate spiking because he loved it when Thor got all bossy in bed. Tony was so used to being in charge and getting his way that he loved the challenge Thor presented.

“Good boy.”

Thor finally slipped his cock out of Tony’s ass, kissing away the whine that escaped Tony at being left empty after being full for so long. Thor made short work of tying Tony’s wrists above his head with their silk ties – he would never risk his love with rope that could chafe his sensitive skin.

“Thor,” whimpered Tony.

“Don’t worry, my darling, you won’t be empty for long. I know, a cockslut like you needs to be filled. Here.”

Thor reached out to the box of toys he had put next to the bed, lubed up a particularly large dildo that they both loved – bright purple – and shoved it into Tony’s ass without warning, making the billionaire howl with pleasure.

“That should keep you satisfied,” commented Thor casually. “I hadn’t planned on using that one today but your greedy little hole just couldn’t stand being made to wait. It’s not your fault you’re such a slut. You have years to make up for, after all.”

Thor spanked Tony’s hole, right on the dildo, forcing it in a little more while his lovers legs kicked out.

“Now, we just can’t have that, can we?”

“Fuck!”

“Yes, soon.”

Thor grabbed another toy from the box and showed it to Tony, just to watch the billionaire nod eagerly. The god then bent down and licked and suckled each nipple before clamping them.

“Ungh! Uh!” 

“Such sensitive tits,” said Thor, tugging on the chain that connected the clamps so Tony moaned even more loudly. “Someday I’m going to make you cum just by me playing with your nipples. Not today, though. Today I have other plans.”

With that, Thor leaned down and swallowed Tony’s leaking cock in one go, using that distraction to pull the massive dildo out of his hole and replace it with his fingers up to the widest part of his hand.

“Thor!” screamed Tony.

“I’ve changed my mind,” said Thor suddenly, sitting up on and elbow while keeping Tony’s hole stretched wide around the widest part of his hand, torturing him by rotating his knuckles along the stretched rim. “You’re not allowed to say my name anymore. If you want to address me, you may call me Daddy. If not, just stick to your other special words.”

Before Tony could respond, Thor went back to sucking his cock and shoved his hand the rest of the way into Tony’s body. Thor loved the way Tony’s entire body jerked at the intrusion. He pulled his fist out roughly just to punch it back in.

“Oh!” moaned Tony.

Thor punched his hole six more times, far faster than a normal human.

“Fuck! Daddy!”

“There’s my good boy,” cooed Thor, using his free hand to yank on the chain attached to Tony’s nipples. “My good boy who loves his Daddy’s fist up his ass.”

Thor swiftly tugged his fist out and replaced it with the handle of his hammer, instantly stopping all movement from Tony centered around his pelvis. Before Tony could complain, Thor thrust his penis in next to the hammer.

“Fuck! Daddy!” screamed Tony. Even Thor’s fist hadn’t made him feel as full. The fact that the hammer held him in place – forcing him to just take whatever Thor wanted to give him – turned him on even more. The impossibly tight fit of both hammer and cock had Tony almost coming that instant. Then his boyfriend started to move, and that was even better.

“Look at you, taking my cock and Mjolnir like a good boy,” praised Thor, thrusting into his lovers body. “So wet and tight. I’ve never known anyone to enjoy Mjolnir as you do, my little slut. You’re stuffed full of my cock and my hammer and still have room for more.”

“More Daddy, more!” wailed Tony.

Thor pushed his pointer finger into Tony’s already overstuffed hole. While Tony had been distracted with suddenly being impaled on two powerful shafts, Thor had slipped a finger vibrator on. As soon as he got the wail from his smaller lover indicating that he had found Tony’s prostate, Thor turned on the vibrator and held it mercilessly in place, forcing two quick orgasms from Tony before Thor let himself cum as well.

“My beautiful slut,” panted Thor as he slipped his cock out of Tony’s leaking hole but kept the hammer in place so Tony still couldn’t move. “Still drooling for more.”

“Please,” panted Tony, eyes still rolling slightly. “Daddy please.”

“Insatiable slut.”

Thor spread Tony’s thighs wide and left them there, knowing the genius couldn’t close them like he normally did – his shy little genius – because Mjolnir still had control of that movement and admired the view. With a larger finger, he traced the winking hole, slick with cum and lube. Tony moaned loudly at the teasing touch.

“You’re absolutely gaping. Mjolnir is stilling out of your hole but I can still see inside. So loose and sloppy, my cum dripping out because you can’t clench tight enough to keep it inside. I don’t know if you’ll ever shrink back to size after this.”

“Please!” wailed Tony, thrashing his head and arms, desperate for release again.

With a wicked grin, Thor slipped his hand back inside his lover next to his hammer’s handle. Then, with a look of glee, Thor wrapped his hand around the handle still inside Tony’s hole, and lifted up, laughing joyfully as Tony’s cock spewed cum all over his stomach as his lower half was raised – ass first – into the air, his legs laying limply because of the hammer still inside his body.

“I shall fight a battle like this sometime, you hanging off my hammer.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shocked but this is actually helping me get over my writers block. Feel free to request - I'm actually enjoying writing for the first time in forever and would love to write things for you.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
